Forever
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: The war has been won, yet hundreds of years later no one cares not even the boy-who-lives. Voldemort/Harry


Another Harry and Voldemort story that I've had in my archives for a while, i finally managed to put an end to it. In this story the war has ended and Voldemort has won, Harry is his medal of honor so to speek and the two of them are just as stubborn as they have always been. Hope you like!

**MATURE- NOT FOR THE EYES OF THE YOUNG!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Voldemort

Green eyes watched him as he entered the room. The boy was sitting where he'd left him ever obedient and watchful he felt his lips curl into a small smile and grinned when the boy flinched. Forever sixteen Harry Potter was stuck in a limbo of immortal torment his face still delicate and feminine and his body frozen in lithe willowy elegance. Lord Voldemort let his gaze linger on the collar around the pale neck enjoying the way the bright red velvet contrasted so beautifully with the pale skin beneath.

"Happy birthday." He said teasingly before tossing a wrapped parcel in the boy's direction. Long dark eyelashes fluttered in confusion for a moment before obediently small fragile looking hands lifted the gift and began to pull at the paper.

"How old am I?" He whispered his voice barely a gasp in the surrounding silence. Voldemort smiled. Harry let his lower lips fall slightly at the sight of the elaborately decorated masque encrusted with so many bright clear diamonds that it seemed to have a light on it's own, the dark sapphires seamed only to compliment them.

"Seven-hundred and twenty-eight" He said with a thin smile. Harry nodded numbly and stood his hips swaying gracefully as he swept across the room and placed the masque on his face looking at himself in the mirror. Voldemort tilted his head to the side in amusement. "Do you still hate me?" He asked flippantly not really caring one way or another. Harry frowned at his reflection and took off the masque his lower lips sticking out in a thoughtful pout.

"I don't see the purpose of it any more." He said slowly. "It won't bring back the dead." Voldemort snorted.

"Would you really want them to return? To see what the world they knew has become what _you_ have become?" Harry winced again though his expression didn't change.

"No." He said reverently placing the masque inside the large jewelry box which dripped with various glistening gems priceless in quality. "I don't want to think about it." Voldemort tipped his head to the side in acquiesce.

"Come to court with me today, wear the blue robes." Harry paused and tilted his head in acceptance.

"It's no one I know is it?" He asked softly. Voldemort chuckled.

"Potter you haven't left your rooms for over thirty years you don't know any one any longer." Harry blinked and smiled wanly as he looked toward the enchanted window wistfully.

"I never wanted much you know." He whispered though Voldemort had little problems hearing him. His smile faltered.

"I know." He said. "Neither did I." He looked at the boy before him and caught green eyes. "I wanted what every one else had, no matter how deplorably human it may seem. I wanted a mother and a father, maybe a brother or a sister…" he smiled bitterly. It wasn't often that they talked like this it wasn't often that they talked at all any more. It seemed as if they didn't need to any longer, they simply understood. There was no one on the earth that knew what they knew about each other. Harry looked at Voldemort smiling softly.

"What has happened to us my lord?" He whispered. We were once so full of life and passion and now…it's as if a fog of apathy has taken over my mind and rendered me incapable of feeling anything more than vague flitting emotions. I can't even muster up sadness for the passing of my friends. What Ron and Hermione must think of me now…" He shook his head startling when a warm hand settled on his hip.

"You seem melancholy my dear Harry, have I left you for too long in these chambers? I would hate to see my precious flower wilt." Harry smiled and leaned into the man as he settled his other hand on a slim shoulder.

"There was a time when you would have wished me dead, now you call me your precious flower and caress me as if you were truly capable of feeling." Voldemort smirked and pressed a kiss to Harry's neck tugging lightly at the collar with his teeth.

"There was a time when you fought this." He whispered causing Harry to shiver and press closer to him his pert bottom brushing the rising swell in his trousers. There was only one person on earth that could inspire such a reaction from him though many tried only to find themselves at the wrong end of his wand.

"Loosing that blasted snake face helped a bit-ahh!" Harry gasped as Voldemort slid a knee between his legs and brushed his swelling erection. The Dark lord chuckled sending vibrations down Harry's neck and spine until his toes curled.

"Yes that was a rather unattractive look wasn't it?" He conceded. If any one else had dared say such a thing they would have been nothing more than a smoldering pile of ashes. Harry hummed and arched slightly when Voldemort's hand moved from his hip bone to the front of his rich cream colored robes.

"It's been so long…"Harry whimpered biting down on his lip when he realized that he'd said it out loud. Voldemort paused his lips open against Harry's neck his eyes wide. Suddenly he was grasping Harry's shoulders and spinning him so that they were face to face. Harry promptly dropped his gaze turning his head to the side in telltale embarrassment.

"You…missed me?" Voldemort said quietly. Harry's mouth opened and closed several times his eyes flickering this way and that. Voldemort gave him a rough shake and gripped his chin, lifting it until green eyes were forced to meet deep red eyes. "Answer me Harry, tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours or I'll look myself." Harry gasped as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Mortified he jerked his head away and wiped his eyes. "TELL ME!" Voldemort roared sending waves of magic rolling throughout the room. Harry trembled and sank to his knees covering his face with his hands.

"What does it matter!" He cried out his voice broken as he hugged himself tightly. Suddenly it was silent Voldemort blinked down at Harry, the boy hadn't shown so much emotion in years.

"Tell me." He said quietly. "Because weather you like it or not my interest in you is everlasting. Nothing has ever kept me so obsessed; nothing has driven me as mad as you have. I need to know Harry." Harry looked up slowly his eyes bright with tears.

"You'll throw me away, or you'll laugh." He said quietly. Voldemort laughed hollowly.

"I've kept you around for this long haven't I?" Harry looked down.

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked suddenly. "Why can't you simply let me drown in the silence, why can't you let me die!" Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"You know the answer to that! It was your punishment to stand by my side for all eternity!" Harry gave a short laugh.

"What's the point any more? I know that you don't care about the past! It's just as I said, there is nothing left to punish me for! I don't care one way or another for the people who have died! I stopped caring for them so long ago that I can't even remember their faces! What is six years when compared to one hundred years!" He breathed heavily and turned away. Voldemort ground his teeth.

"And yet you cling to it!" He shouted finally at his wits end. "You cling to it so much that you'll not accept that it is gone forever! And it is gone Potter! You know it is! You watched as the last drop of blood was spilled and the last cornerstone removed! That world is _gone!_" Harry stared in wonder at the fury on the man's face. Normally pale skin was flushed and twisted into a look of fury so different from the completely uncaring one that the man had worn for so long; dark hair had fallen loose from its ribbon and fell in loose chestnut curls about strong shoulders. That was it…the passion he'd been longing for…it was there in the man's searching eyes.

"My god…" Harry said his lower lip trembling. "We need each other so badly don't we?" He said shaking his head. Voldemort recoiled as if he'd been slapped his expression changing to shock and then indignation in the same second.

"What?" He demanded. Harry fell back onto his knees letting his hands settle at his sides.

"I thought it was just me…I thought that I would wilt away here in this room waiting for you just to see you, wondering when you would stop coming for good, wondering when I would finally lose it and rush to find you…" He stopped a wry smile on his lips as he chuckled lowly. Voldemort stared wide eyed as Harry crawled forward and grasped one pale hand kissing it gently as he stroked the large ornate ring. "So here I am Lord Voldemort, on my knees crawling before you and ready to say the three most damning words that I've ever uttered." He tilted his head to the side. "No matter what you say or do to me Voldemort…I love you." Voldemort's eyes grew impossibly wide and his entire body shook. Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against the Dark Lords thigh relief filling him. Voldemort let out a choked laugh and Harry's smile widened as the hand that still held his tugged pulling him up.

"How long?" He whispered letting his lips trace Harry's cheeks and nose while his other hand grasped his chin and caressed his jaw. Harry smiled bitterly.

"Since I stopped remembering my own birthday but found myself anticipating yours." Voldemort smiled.

"That's a long time." Harry smiled and nuzzled the man's cheek pressing a light kiss to his ear.

"It is." He agreed. Voldemort let his hands slide down Harry's arms slowly as if drinking in the contours of his body with just his fingers.

"You know what this means of course don't you?" Voldemort whispered against his lips. Harry's eyes drifted shut lazily.

"I'm afraid I don't." He whispered against soft warm lips that melded so easily with his. For a moment they were still, just holding each other and connecting through the gentle caresses of their lips. Then Voldemort slid an arm around Harry's waist and settled his hand on the back of Harry's skull smirking slightly at the still messy hair.

"It means that you will forever stay by my side." Harry chuckled.

"I already do that-"

"No, I don't mean forever trapped inside this room, I mean forever beside me." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"What does that mean exactly?" He said. "I don't want to go from one meeting to another the way you do, it's so boring." Voldemort chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I don't do that any more pet, my politics can stand on their own, I hardly have to deal with anything any more. Mainly I go to parties and do as I please." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Very well, I just don't want to be without you any more." He said burying his face into the man's chest. Voldemort grinned and reached down squeezing Harry's bottom firmly and causing him to murmur in shocked delight.

"How is it that even after all these years you don't fail to please me?" Voldemort whispered his hands tracing the swell of Harry's bottom. Harry smiled and rocked his hips forward.

"Because I'm the only one cheeky enough to keep you entertained." He whispered sliding down to his knees with a devilish look in his eyes. Voldemort hissed and gripped Harry's shoulders.

"Damn it Harry…when you look at me like that…" Harry grinned and rubbed his palm over the visible bulge. Voldemort sighed and leaned his head back as Harry unzipped his trousers and began to nip lightly at the sensitive skin around where Voldemort wanted him most. "Stop teasing…" He ground out thrusting his hips forward. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the erection bobbing in front of him. Hunger suddenly filled him hitting him like a tidal wave. With one smooth swoop he swallowed Voldemort in to the root causing the man to groan loudly. The musky taste caused Harry to whimper as he let the organ slip out until all he held was the tip. He suckled on it moaning loudly at the bitter flavor that colored his pallet. He'd tasted countless wines and sampled what the world considered to be the most exquisite of dishes- yet nothing compared to this. He slid forward tracing the vein on the underside with just the tip of his tongue as the organ throbbed hotly in his mouth. Hands slid into his hair and he let go of control allowing Voldemort to guide him at a faster pace. His hunger grew and his fingers curled into the man's skin. "Ah…." Voldemort hissed. Harry loved that the man fell apart for him, his hand moved to cup the heavy balls rolling them in his hand while his mouth and throat worked furiously. "Gods Harry…Ah…your driving me mad." Voldemort whispered. Harry moaned loudly causing the Dark Lord to hiss and speed up his grip on Harry's scalp slightly painful though it only added to the experience for Harry. He gasped when his face was pulled away.

"No!" He cried out reaching for the man his hands wrapping around the erection and stroking madly. "Want it." He pleaded. "Need it here in my mouth." Voldemort's grip loosened and Harry attacked the erection furiously with both hands and mouth humming and sighing as he coaxed the pulsing hardness lapping at the slit with hungry fervor.

"Harry I-ahhhhh" Harry swallowed the head stroking with a firm grip as Voldemort's orgasm hit him. Pleasure rolled in him and with a strangled shout Harry came too, still lapping at the softening erection. Red eyes gazed down at him as strong arms lifted him till he was standing. Harry sighed as his lips were claimed swollen, tasting of Voldemort as a tongue invaded his mouth tasting him as if it were the first time instead of the hundredth or perhaps the thousandth.

"Please…" Harry whispered as arms wrapped around him and pulled him firmly against a strong chest.

"How could I have kept away from you for so long Harry?" The Dark Lord whispered tightening his grip. "I feel like I'm alive again Harry…was I dead because I thought I'd killed you? That spirit that I'd always hated I've come to adore. I hated myself for watching it fade, I tried everything to make the hollowness go away do you know that?" He whispered pressing a kiss to Harry's slightly parted lips as he guided the smaller body to the bed.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." Harry whispered. "I was nearly mad thinking about it." Voldemort pressed him to the mattress and draped his body over Harry's.

"I was just outside your window looking up at you; no matter how long I rode or walked I would always come back to that spot wondering if you were looking for me or if your eyes were still empty." Harry shivered as a mischievous tongue began to taste his skin while clever fingers flicked buttons open and tugged at restricting cloth.

"Need you." Harry gasped tilting his head to the side. "Always, always need you, I think of it of you every moment- ah, there! Mmmmnmnph…yessssss." Voldemort smirked as he bit down on the pale pink nipple.

"You needed me?" He whispered laving the hurt as he watched his lover gasp. Green eyes gazed up at him through heavy lashes.

"Always." He whispered. Voldemort smiled, the first true smile could remember ever smiling.

"Good." He whispered as he continued to play Harry's body with skill. "It's been far too long…" he whispered. Harry arched as his hand wrapped around his erection.

"I feel like I'm burning…"

"Yesssss…in the flames built just for you and I Harry…"

"Ah…please I'm so tight there….so long…" Harry babbled on as a finger slid into him touching him intimately. His walls flexed against the intrusion causing Voldemort to groan at the tightness. Red eyes watched as cheeks flushed and green eyes glazed over with pleasure, there was nothing he loved more, he decided, than the sight before him. With a hiss he slid another finger inside stretching carefully, mindful of how long it had been.

"You'll stay by my side forever after this Harry, I don't care what it takes but I won't let you drift away again…not ever." Harry gasped tossing his head back as long fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Then…ha…don't…ha…leave me…" Harry gasped his hands gripping the duvet tightly as he forced his legs apart thrusting against the fingers hardly noticing when a third slipped in.

"I won't- not again." Voldemort whispered breathlessly as he watched Harry's body writhe against him powerless against the sensations rolling through him.

"inside…"Harry breathed his body trembling visibly. Voldemort hissed at the plea and covered Harry's lips with his own as he aligned himself and whispered a lubrication charm.

"Scream for me." He whispered as he thrust in with one smooth motion causing Harry to throw back his head his nails gripping Voldemort's arms so tightly that his nails brake through the skin. Red eyes watched as tears slipped down soft cheeks tracing the large o' that Harry's mouth was making as he struggled to adjust. Voldemort shuddered and gasped as the muscles around him tightened and shifted. It felt good to be connected with Harry this way again. No matter how many times he was with the boy he only found himself wanting more, wanting it again, wanting to continue until Harry passed out his name crossing his lips. Harry shivered and lifted his legs wrapping them around the Dark lord's waist.

"Move my lord…" He whispered causing Voldemort to shiver and groan before moving as if his body was no longer in his control, which in truth it wasn't, not when Harry's heat was wrapped around him- not when that look of vulnerability could still be seen in green eyes.

"You are mine." He whispered biting down on the creamy skin just above Harry's collarbone. Harry gasped and hissed as a tongue lapped at the wound and hips began to shift causing stars to shine behind his eyes.

"No one else -ah!- could –oh fuck!- be as fucking infuriating as you!" Harry gasped before breaking off into a litany of curses and gasps as their bodies began to control their minds. Voldemort grunted and groaned as he thrust in deeply making sure to brush Harry's prostate with every glide. A feeling of belonging filled him, one that he'd been afraid to accept the first time he'd felt it so many years ago. No one had ever left such an impression on him, no one made him shatter to pieces this way. He was always in control; his heart was built within a fortress so strong that he'd believed it impenetrable. He'd spent his life striving to be unlovable because he knew that the pain of being broken by the one that you loved the most would cause him to truly shatter…yet here it was staring back at him behind green eyes, love. He gasped as Harry bit down on his shoulder drawing blood, a wicked tongue lapped it up and he shuddered as he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Come for me pet." He whispered his voice rough. Harry shivered his muscles tightening around him as his warm flushed body melded against his slick with sweat as he came pulling Voldemort with him. Voldemort cried out at the intensity of it, no one else could please him the way this creature could no other could drive him as mad or have him as obsessed as Harry did. The body in his arms began to go lax the muscles rippling as the tension slipped away. Glazed green eyes met his as he laid down ignoring the sticky sweaty mess between them finding it impossible to move his gaze away from the flushed face beneath him. Harry rose a trembling hand tracing his lips gently.

"I have hated you…I have resented and cursed you…yet in the end I love you more than anything, because you are everything." Voldemort's breath caught in his throat.

"You know, I have come to a startling conclusion." Voldemort whispered quietly his eyes a whirlpool of emotion. Harry smiled thinly.

"And what is that?" He asked his gaze knowing.

"We both have poor choices in poisons." Harry laughed softly as a bit of blood slipped from the corner of his mouth.

"Poor taste in lovers as well I should think." He said watching as the face above his began to loose its color.

"True, mph!" He gasped as his arms gave out and the feeling began to slip from his limbs.

"I do truly love you though." Harry said quietly. Voldemort's lips twisted wryly as he listened to Harry's heart beat flutter.

"And I love you Harry Potter, that's why I placed the poison in your masque." Harry chuckled weakly.

"Couldn't stand the thought of being able to love eh?" He said gurgling slightly as blood filled his lungs slowly. Voldemort smiled and pressed a weak kiss to his shoulder.

"No, I couldn't stand the thought of unrequited love." Harry hissed and writhed slightly.

"Merlin that hurts." He said through gritted teeth. "At least I used a poison that was painless." He said cursing as the pain grew.

"Just think of how it felt to slowly burn from the inside out because you knew that the one you loved would never love you in return." He said coughing lightly. Harry chuckled.

"And you think of how it felt to slowly but surely lose every feeling that you ever had until all that was left was hopeless love." Voldemort chuckled and Harry slowly entwined their fingers despite the fact he knew the other man couldn't feel it.

"See you on the other side?" Voldemort whispered weakly. Harry swallowed as a tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

"See you in hell you great bloody bastard…I love you." He whispered his body trembling violently.

"Hmph…Love you too brat…"He whispered before the air in his lungs seemed to simply slip away his body completely relaxed his heart giving one last fluttering beat. Harry gave one final painful twitch a tear slipping slowly down his cheek as his eyes dulled and death at last embraced him.


End file.
